dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Master Thief, Hasky
と と がいっぱい |Rōmaji title = Gokū to Nakama to Kiken ga Ippai |Literal title = Goku, Friends, and Tons of Danger |Series = DB |Number = 44 |Saga = Red Ribbon Army Saga |Manga = Bulma and Goku |Airdate = December 24, 1986 |English Airdate = March 4, 2002 |Previous = A Trip to the City |Next = Danger in the Air }} と と がいっぱい|''Gokū to Nakama to Kiken ga Ippai''|lit. "Goku, Friends, and Tons of Danger"}} is the sixteenth episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga and the forty-fourth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 24, 1986. Its original American airdate was March 4, 2002. Summary Goku is in the city at Capsule Corporation, looking for Bulma so that she can fix his broken Dragon Radar. When she returns home from school she greets Goku and invites him inside Capsule Corporation along with the accompanying Policeman. Inside Goku meets Dr. Brief for the first time before going up to Bulma's room where she fixes his Dragon Radar and shows off her new invention, the Micro Band which shrinks her down to a fraction of the size. She is suddenly stepped on when Bulma's mother, Panchy, enters the room bringing drinks for the pair. Here Goku finds out about Yamcha and Bulma's problem, because Yamcha is being noticed by other young girls. Meanwhile a Master Thief named Hasky, is hired by the Red Ribbon Army to steal the two Dragon Balls that are in Goku's possession. Bulma shows Goku a tour of the city on the Flying Nimbus. Bulma shrinks herself with Micro Band and rides in Goku's shirt, because she has no purity in order to ride the Nimbus. After taking a tour through the shopping district, they meet up with Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong, before heading for the newly built amusement park, Dream Land. Puar and Oolong tell Yamcha about how bad Bulma is for him, when Bulma pops out of Goku's shirt and yells at Yamcha for talking behind her back. They all head toward the park, when Goku senses someone, but ignores it and heads on though it turns out he is actually being watched by Hasky. Major Events *Goku meets up with Bulma and has his Dragon Radar fixed. *The Red Ribbon Army hire Hasky to steal Goku's Dragon Balls. *Goku, Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar go to Dream Land. Appearances Characters Locations *West City **Capsule Corporation **Dream Land Objects *Dragon Radar *Power Pole Differences from the Manga *In the manga, the scene with Commander Red and Staff Office Black happens before the scene with Bulma fixing the Dragon Radar and showing Goku the Micro and. In the anime the scenes are the other way around. *Yamcha's fanclub shouting out the window is exclusive to the anime. *Hasky and the events surrounding her at Dream Land are all exclusive to the anime. Trivia *At the first floor garden of Capsule Corporation, there is a Tori-Bot hanging on a tree. *Baragon, a monster from the Godzilla series, makes a cameo in this episode. *In Bulma's room, there is a poster in the background with a character whose design resembles Major Metallitron without his sunglasses on. *In the shot just after the second eyecatch, there's a ship that bears a resemblance to the X-Wing from . *Akai Tomato from Akira Toriyama's one-shot Tomato, Girl Detective makes a cameo in this episode. *In the original version, the drinks that Panchy offers to Goku were alcoholic. The dub, for obvious reasons, did not mention this. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 44 (BD) pt-br:Goku e Seus Amigos Estão em Apuros es:Episodio 44 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 044 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball